


Reconciliation

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [18]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Explanation, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, continuation to can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: It feels like suddenly all the years-worth tension between them is lifted.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to "Can't"

"I don't get it."

Your brows rise as you stare back in his blue-green eyes, your cheek leaning in his open palm as he rubs small circles on it with his thumb.

"You don't get what?" you nudge him to continue, your left hand playing with the golden lace of his jacket that rests on your shoulders with intent to keep you warm in the chilly night.

"How... how did this happen? How did father know about us? Why did he even allow our marriage to happen? Why the intrigue-" he pauses when you lightly place your free palm over his lips and as he grips on your wrist delicately with his left hand, you sigh, suddenly feeling tired.

"I don't know how he learnt about this," you admit, while relaxing your arm in his hold "He was waiting for me on my way back to the guard three days ago, introduced himself and asked if the two of us have a thing for each other. I was so surprised, I got... a little aggressive..?"

As you let out a sheepish laugh, Ezarel moves the hand he's been cupping your face with and holds your other palm in it, squeezing to let you know he's not going to interrupt.

"I asked him why does he suddenly care about that. Told him he should have gotten interested before selling you off to some random lady whose family will raise benefit to him."

You pause when the man suddenly bursts out laughing and a moment later one of the hands lets go of yours in order to wipe the accumulating tears in his eyes.

"That honestly sounded very like you," he grins eventually, cupping your face and leaning in to plant a kiss on the tip of your nose. You note to yourself how your cheeks flare up at the affection.

"Please continue, honey."

You're silent for a moment, your heart ramming in your chest at the pet name that you know has a much deeper meaning when falling off his lips.

"He... I stunned him... I guess. But I was so angry I nearly stomped off if not for the fact he stopped me and told me that 'now he understands and asks whether I will accept to be your wife instead'. That was... I asked him if that won't work bad on his interests and he, with the most serious expression ever said that were I to agree, he would be the only one to take the consequences for everything, so I agreed while telling him I demand you have a say in the case."

"That's why you told me I can say no..." Ezarel mutters, recalling the ceremony that took place five hours ago and when you nod, he smiles, before embracing and bringing you to his chest. "I never thought I'd be this thankful for him picking my wife."

A smile tugs on your lips as you hear this and you push away slightly to look up at him with a smile.

"He only approved of your choice,  _husband_."

His smile turns into a grin.

"Yes, you're right. I have long ago realised I have an awful taste."

You smack his chest and form your lips in a fake pout.

"Asshole."

" _Your_  asshole," he corrects, before pulling you in for a chaste kiss.

"And here you are being all lovey-dovey away from the guests! Shame on you! That's against the traditions!" You two jump when Nevra's voice thunders over you and as you turn to the vampire, by the corner of your eye you notice the annoyance and distaste blooming on the elf's face.

"I can't believe you got drunk this early in the night," he says while helping you up from the bench you were both sitting on.

"I'm not drunk," Nevra sounds offended, but the gleam in his uncovered eye as he reaches out to you tells he doesn't mind it at all "Just tipsy. Will you please, Madame?"

You suppress a snort as you take his outstretched hand and with a smile let yourself be dragged back towards the dancing floor as you blow a kiss in Ezarel's direction.

The man smiles fondly at that and when you turn back towards the vampire, he stops, his eyes sliding towards another elf that stands just few steps away and has probably watched you all for a longer while.

"It was mom, wasn't it?" his brow rise, while slight smirk still plays on his lips and his father shrugs with a smile of his own, almost unnoticeable on the usually stern face.

"You should know we both want the best for you." Is the response and Ezarel rolls his eyes, before his expression softens.

"Thank you."

All he gets is a nod but it feels like suddenly all the years-worth tension between them is lifted.


End file.
